Konoha Prep
by dark.angel.x.pink
Summary: Damn Sasuke Uchiha. First day and he's freaking popular. I have been here for three years and I STILL haven't got that status. I'm better off just pretending he doesn't exist. Although that's hard when he won't leave me alone!
1. Damn New Kid

**_Disclamer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters._**

_thoughts  
**inner thoughts**_

**_

* * *

_**

Damn New Kid

_Blah, blah, blah. That's all I hear from Naruto Uzumaki. That boy needs to learn how to shut his mouth. He's going to get his ass whooped one of these days because of it. He also needs to keep his eyes to himself. Freaking pig. Not just him, but most of the guys in Konoha Prep. One of these days I'm going to ring one of-_

"Sakura!" I look up to see Kurenai-sensei sending daggers through her ruby eyes. "Were you sleeping in my class?" A snide smirk is placed on my lips.

"If I was then I wouldn't have known that the answer is "2+3a over 4a." Kurenai-sensei glares and points towards the door. I pack everything up and go on my way to "doom". It's not really a terrible walk to the Head Masters office. It's actually quite peaceful.

I knock on the door three times and hear a grumble. I open the door to see the Head Master. Or as I call her, Tsunade-sama. She's like a mother to me that gives me harsh punishments, and detentions just because I'm her favorite student. I sit down on the nearest chair and just sink into the softness of hard plastic.

"Okay what did you do this time?" I just shrug my shoulders. "I don't have all day here, spit it out." I lean forward and smirk.

"I just basically told Kurenai that I don't need to pay attention to solve a problem." Tsunade-sama sighed and brought up a bottle of sake from her desk. "I just don't get why I have to take Trig when I don't need it."

"Sakura you need to take a Mathematics course again to be able to graduate." Tsunade-sama takes a swill from a tiny cup that was once full of alcohol.

"I'm done with ALL the Mathematics courses that were required. All I need is to do a Creative Art course to graduate early." I tap my right foot repeatedly to control myself. Tsunade-sama just stares lazily with her hazel eyes, holding the tiny cup with her right hand.

"Look, the council said that it would be best if you graduate with your class." I stood up in anger.

"I hate my class! The guys, the girls. Everyone! Why can't I just drop Trig if I already have an above average grade for the class from sophomore year?" I hit the table with my fist. I swear I heard the wood crack from the impact.

"I can't do anything that disobeys the council. I'm sorry Sakura." Tsunade-sama takes another swill from her cup. "Anyways you have the same problem with the new student, which you have to take around." I clench my jaw.

There's a knock at the door and Tsunade-sama grunts to let the person in. A long pause came over the room. "Come in." Tsunade-sama grumbled. The door opened and a tall figure came in. His hair reminds me of a duck's ass that was the color of a raven. His eyes were as dark and cold as an onyx. His jaw line was just perfect. He looked as if he was carved by angels. I just kept waiting for the wings to sprout out, or a mask to be pulled off.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha, am I correct?" The said boy, man, angel like creature, grunted in response. "You don't have a very wide vocabulary do you?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Alrighty then, here's your schedule and Sakura here will be your guide." I grab the schedule and wave her off as I walk out the door.

"There's really not much here in Konoha Prep. Other than cliques, classrooms, uniforms, and the stupid activities." I look at his schedule and it pretty much was every other class was like mine. "So we have two classes together. That's great." Sasuke just looks forward.

_God, he's so hard to talk to. Not because of his looks, no. Because he won't answer. Does he need like a freaking dictionary? Learn new words so you can be a human. Why am I so angry towards him?__**Maybe because you like him and don't want to accept it?**_ _AH! Who was that?_ _**Yourself, the self where you get your anger from.**__ Go away, I don't need you.__** Apparently you do. I mean can you be so naive? **__I'm going to kill you if you don't sto-_

"Hey!"_ Is for horses.** Really? **What?_ "Uhm, hello? Am I talking to a wall?" I come back from my own little argument with myself. "Finally, what were you doing? Talking to yourself?" I chuckle and look to my left.

"Look, we need to get to class okay? So on our way to your next class, which is, English 12. So you're a senior?" Sasuke looks down at me. _Hate my small size.** Small? You're like one or two inches smaller!**_

"No, I was able to just get done with all of my courses easily. I just need one course to graduate early." Sasuke looked proud of himself. A little too proud.

"Funny story bro. I have the same situation. Though I should say this to you, you are going to have to retake at least one course to graduate with our class. For the both of us, it's Trigonometry. Lovely right?" His attitude just drops from being egotistical to down in the dumps. Obviously, he agrees it's completely ridiculous that we have to retake a course after passing with flying colors.

"Hn." I roll my eyes. Him and I finally reach his classroom and gave him his schedule.

"Oh, I will come by to pick you up to go to your next class okay?" He just shrugs and walks into his classroom. I roll my eyes once again. _Boy needs dictionary badly._

I walk down the hallway to go to my class when I see the bitchy ass girls give me nasty looks. One of them whispers into a girl with red hair and eyes. Her glasses were oval shaped. Just by looking at her I can tell that she just wants to get into a guys business. I roll my eyes and walk into my study hall. I get to work on the Trigonometry homework that was just pointless. I fly through the packet within 10 minutes at most.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" I look around to see two blonds coming my way. I sigh and wait for impact. In which I mean get tackled to the ground.

"Naruto! Get off me. And Ino-pig, could you do the same? I can't breathe with your weight on top of me." Ino glares at me and they both get up off of me. To be able to breathe was relief.

"Sakura, we need to get ready for the dance next weekend!" Ino jumps up and down squealing. I just give her a look as if she was insane so she stopped.

"Yeah, we can get ready together then stop at the ramen shop!" I hit Naruto on the back of his head. He winced in pain. Probably because I put too much force into that hit.

"Are you nuts Naruto? You know that Ino's mother won't let guys into the house to "get ready". I mean come on. Think you bird brain!" I hit him once again but a little bit lighter.

"Man this blows. I really wanted to get ramen." I smile and nudged him and Ino.

"Hey, I never said we couldn't get ramen. How about today after school at the mall to get stuff?" I look at Naruto's smile. His smile always seems to brighten a whole room up. I look at Ino and she jumps for joy. What would I do without them?

"Okay! That sounds great! How many more minutes left 'till this damn block is over?" Naruto looks at the clock and groans. "We have like, 40 minutes left!" I giggle at his impatience.

"No you goof, we have 50. Know your numbers." Ino nudges Naruto. "Hey, you know what I just thought of?" Naruto and I groan. It's never good when Ino thinks of something. "Why don't we play matchmaker today? Come on! It'll be fun!" I finally give in and look at all the other students in the room.

"What about Kiba and Hinata? They would look cute wouldn't they? You know, we should have her join us with shopping." I call Hinata over to our loud group. "Hey you wanna join us at the mall?"

"A-Are you s-sure you want m-me to go?" Her white eyes shine in the bad lighting of the room. Her black hair had a blue tint to it. It was unique. I nod and smile. "O-Okay!" Her smile was small but very pretty. I notice that whenever she looks at Naruto she blushes.

"Now we have a party!" Naruto shows a fox like grin to Hinata. She blushes even harder and then I realize they would be perfect for each other.

"Saukra, don't you have to get your duckling?" Naruto starts laughing as well and Ino. I glare at them both. _**If only they knew you had to show him around.**_

"I do have to leave early! Thanks Naruto!" I leave the room and speed walk to Sasuke's English class. Why does it have to be so far away?_** Why are you rushing? You have like...okay you have 5 minutes left.**_ I walk even faster to get to his class.

"Took you long enough." I saw his class leaving early to the next block. "You walk so damn slow. Now where to next?" I grab his schedule and saw that he has P.E next.

"Gym. Where guys just stare at asses and breasts." I roll my eyes and grab his hand to walk to Gym.

"Let me guess, it's your favorite subject?" I glare at him. He just had a snide smirk. _Only I can wear that smirk proudly!_

"Oh totally. I just get so pumped for physical education. Just love that bodily sweat." I roll my eyes.

"Off of men." I feel my cheeks burning. "You also like to stare when they run I suppose?" I hit Sasuke on his arm.

"Ew you sick man." We walk into the gymnasium and then we hear girls screaming. I face-palm and continue walking. "You're on your own now." I saw Sasuke glare at me. _Deserved it.** Well you do stare at the men when they run...** I hate you.** I love you too!**_

"I'm going to get you later." I just giggle as I watch him run to the men's locker room. All the other guys are going to be jealous when the girls just want to be with him. After I get dressed I walk out into the gymnasium and lean against the wall.

"What's your name?" I just watch Sasuke get tortured by the girls in the class.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" The girls nod and smile too big. "Sasuke Uchiha. Now go away."

I hear all the girls scream "I love you Sasuke-kuuuun!" I just roll my eyes as I grab Sasuke's hand to get him away from the mess.

"I thought I was on my own." That snide smirk reappears. I glare at him trying to send daggers towards his face.

"I had my fun watching the girls try to tear off your clothes. Sorry the girls here are like that." Sasuke leans on the wall. "Well not all the girls." I point to myself and grin.

"Right, you're a closet perv. I totally know where you're coming from." Sasuke winked and I hit his arm once again.

"I am not a pervert! You just think I am." I look away from him and notice that Gai-sensei is wearing his infamous green suit. The girls in the room got completely grossed out. The guys just laugh at the girls disgust.

"Let's all embrace our youthfulness!" Gai-sensei stand in a very awkward pose. "Let's be youthful by running 100 laps around the gym!"

"Are you crazy? No one can do that! Why don't we just play dodge ball?" Some random guy in the class just had to say that.

"Alright, but let's make it youthful!" I face-palm myself. _Why does he have to teach this class?** Because he's the most energetic and athletic.** Anyone can tell that!_ "Miss youthful Haruno, you are on the youthful Sasuke's team." I walk over to Sasuke's team which was already made up.

After falling flat on my face about every second gym is finally over. I take off the school gym uniform and put my other uniform back on. My blue skirt thats about mid-thigh, with my white knee-highs, white dress shirt, and blue scarf, I'm ready to leave the gymnasium._**We get to walk Sasuke to his next claaaass!**__ So? Nothing special about that. **Oh yes there is and you know it!** Whatever._ I take Sasuke's hand and start dragging him to his next class.

"You're really bad at dodge ball." I glare at him. _Every sport really_. "I can help you get better at it if you want." I just stare at him. "Okay maybe not."

"No I do, it's just I'm not used to having anyone tell me that they can help me with sports." I bite my lower lip looking down.

"Well, I'm here for you." His facial expression did not show any emotion. Confusing.

"Oh well, you just need to go to home, because the last class is optional." I smile. "I have lunch also, though I'm meeting some people after school." _**You're trying to get him to come along? **__No! I was just telling him so he knows everything_._** Riiight. I'll just go along for now.**_ "Yeah so, bye now!" I start to walk down the hall when I hear footsteps coming my way.

"Sakura-chaaaaan! Let's go!" I smile and pick up my pace. "Take Duck-Ass with you!" I look behind me to see Sasuke standing looking down at me in an unpleasant way.

"He just came up with the name. I swear I had nothing to do with it." I bite my lip nervously.

"He's a dope. Let's go with them though." I look up at him. _Damn that snide smirk.** Oh you like it. **On me!** And on him. **No way._ Sasuke takes my hand and walks us with Naruto and the gang.

When we got to the mall Naruto just runs to the ramen shop. Hinata, Ino and I start to leave to get dresses for the dance. Sasuke stops me and drags me with him to the ramen shop.

"Why did you drag me here?" I give him a questioning look.

"You're going with me and Naruto to go shopping." Naruto shrugs and continues to eat ramen. "You can get ready with them on the day of the dance. You are not leaving me with the dope." Naruto glares at Sasuke.

"Bastard!" Naruto goes to tackle Sasuke, but I punch him square in the face. He then flew to a wall making everyone stare.

"Let's go shopping!" I grab Sasuke's hand and got Naruto's after I helped him up. "This'll be fun right?" The guys moan and I just smile brightly. Ino and Hinata run up to us with bags full of dresses. "Holy crap Ino-pig! We are buying a dress, not a store!"

"Hey miss slow-poke! We still need to shop for you." Yet it has only been 10 minutes._** Damn, shopaholic much? **_"You're the hardest to shop for too because you just have to look like a watermelon!"

"Sorry I was born with pink hair and green eyes?" I just shrug.

"Emerald. Get the color right. No wonder why you hang around guys more. You both don't know the exact color name." I roll my eyes and we go to the nearest dress shop. "Come on!" Ino pushes me into a dressing room.

"Woah! No need for the hostility!" Ino starts coming in with red, white and black dresses. "How many dresses do I have to try on?"

"All of them of course!" _There's like 50 dresses.** It's actually just 12 dresses.** Shut up!_ I groan and start undressing out of my uniform.

"Sakura-chaaan!" I hear shoving and the door opened and Ino was luckily there to cover me up. "How many dresses are you trying out?"

"I'm trying on 12 dresses. Go away!" I close the door and take a random dress and put it on. "I'm coming out." I open the door and everyone has a different reaction. A red strapless dress that stops just a little short. It folds at the top and has pink hearts all over it.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto's jaw drops.

"Damn girl, you're looking good!" Ino winks at me.

"W-Wow Sakura-chan. That's a little too much skin." Hinata gives me an apologetic smile. Sasuke had no reaction what so ever. _**So much for trying to impress him.**_ _I wasn't trying to impress him!_

"This dress is a no." I go back into the dressing room and undress. I take another random dress and slip it on. "Here's number two." I walk out again and everyone was not liking the dress. A white spaghetti strap dress that stops mid-thigh. The bottom has two ruffles.

"It looks like you're wearing a shirt." They all said. "That dress is a big no." I go back into the dressing room again repeating the routine. Mixed reactions once again, thought it was more against it. A black v-neck t-shirt dress. It has colorful sequins around the v-neck.

"GROSS!" Ino shoved me back into the dressing room with her. She took out 9 dresses out from the pile of dresses leaving me with 3 dresses. "You'll thank me." She left me to undress and put on another random dress. The girls like it as the guys couldn't care less. A baby doll styled white dress. The edges were black with white polka-dots.

"It's adorable." Ino squeals.

"I agree." Hinata says quietly.

"I'm not really feeling it." I go back to the dressing room and take of the horrible dress. I grab another random dress. Naruto holds his nose and the girls just stare. A plain red strapless dress that ends a little too short. I felt my cheeks burn so I got changed in the dressing room putting on the last dress. A black strapless dress the flows from my mid-thigh to the back of my knees.

"Woah." Ino blinks and rubs her eyes. Hinata is speechless.

"That looks great on you Sakura-chan!" Naruto gives me a thumbs up. I giggle at his little humour.

"Hn." I roll my eyes. I change into my uniform when I get back into the dressing room.

* * *

_** AN! Yeah first time writing a Naruto fanfiction, so bear with me on the OOCness. Anyways I hoped you liked it. Give me good criticism. It would help me alot! Thanks for reading. Review.**_


	2. In The Club

**Edit:I reread this chapter and didn't like the grossness of the whole thing. So i rewrote part of the chapter. It just jumped too fast. I'm starting to fuse my stories together. What a drag. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto in anyway what so ever. Though I wish i did. I also do not own Emilie Autumn, Lady Gaga or Black Veil Brides. I would be pretty rich and would have became famous with a cd and would be partying all night if I owned them.  
**_thoughts  
**inner thoughts  
**dreams  
_**

* * *

  
**

In The Club

We purchase the dress and start getting ready to leave the mall. Though, until Naruto decided to get three bowls of ramen._**You know, that doesn't sound bad right now.**__ Really? Three bowls? __**Yes!**_

"Sakura-chan! Sit next to meee!" Naruto puts on a puppy face that no one could really resist. "Pleeeaaase?" I sigh and give in to that adorable face.

"This is the last time I'm giving into you Naruto."_** Are you sure about that?**__ Of course! That face gets too old too quick._ "Alright Naruto?" I sit next to him on the red bar stools.

"Fine!" I see Hinata and Ino sit on the other side of Naruto. While Sasuke just had to sit next to me. The owner smiles at everyone. "Yo! I'd like to have three bowls of Spicy Chili Chicken!" Which then turns into a bigger smile.

"I-I'll just have some M-Miso flavored...please." Hinata fiddles with her two index fingers.

"Oh I don't eat ramen. It's gross." Naruto glares at Ino. "It's true. I mean helloooo!" I hit Naruto on his arm.

"SHE DISSED RAMEN!" I pat his head.

"I know. Which was very wrong." I look up at the owner. "I'll have a bowl of Roast Beef." I give him a small smile then I look to Sasuke.

"Hn. I'll have the Beef Tomato." I give him a questioning glance. "What?" I shake my head and fiddle my thumbs waiting for my bowl.

Naruto gets his bowl, and with in a matter of seconds he finishes all three. Hinata beats him to it though. Ino scrunches her nose in disgust, while Sasuke and I eat ours in peace. Well, somewhat. Both Naruto and Ino argue about ramen. I roll my eyes.

"Really guys? It's just food. Plain old food that the Ramen Gods have blessed us with okay?" I fake a smile and they both cringe. "Good, now we can leave here." I pick up my bags and leave some money on the counter. "See ya guys later."

"Wait Sakura-chan!" I turn to look at Naruto. "I need a ride." Sighing I nod my head. "SWEET!" Naruto puts his money on the counter and runs over to my side.

"You know, you need to learn how to drive." Naruto and I walk into the car lot.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto puts his hands behind his head, just taking his time. I just stare at him._** Fox boy?**__ What? __**He resembles a fox so yeah. You like him?**__ What? N-No way! He's like a bro you know that!__** So? You could be into incest like things.**__ Uhm, not with Naruto. _"You okay?" I snap back into reality.

"Yeah I'm fine really." I rub the back of my head. "Yo, what do you think of Hinata?" I look at the ground then back up at him.

"Well, she's nice, cute. Though she's too quiet." Naruto looks back at me. "Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering." We get into my car and drive off.

"Sakura-chan...?" I quickly glance at him. "How is everything with your parents?" I tighten my grip on the steering wheel. "I'm guessing bad..." Naruto pats my shoulder. "Things will get better. I promise." Naruto turns the radio on. "Anything specific?"

"I don't care." I shrug my shoulders. I take one hand off the wheel and grab a cd from the holder. "Here." I hand him an Emilie Autumn cd.

"You have weird taste in music." I give him a quick glare.

"There is nothing wrong with Emilie. She is beautiful and so is her voice. Anyways, I'm dropping you off soon." I smile. "Like right now." I park the car in front of his apartment.

"Well, we're here. Thanks for the ride." Naruto hugs me and waves goodbye before he leaves my car.

The drive was very lonesome. Just dreading to go back to my house. When I get there I park my car on the driveway and lock it. I get the key to the house and then the door opens.

"Where were you?" My mother stands in the doorway sending daggers through her eyes. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Mom, it's only 5 o' clock." She grabs my wrist and pulls me inside.

"Look who finally decided to show up." My father's voice was deep and cold. "You're grounded." My mother drags me up the stairs to my bedroom and throws me in it.

"You're the reason why we are getting a divorce." My mother slams the door shut.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream and throw my shoe at the door. Tears start forming in my eyes. "No need to cry over assholes." I try to rub the tears away. "There's no need." Though the tears just keep flowing. I fall on my bed so my face is into a pillow. Then I just cry my heart out. I hear a ding from my computer. I look and see that I got a message from Ino:

BlueEyedBeauty- hey girlie : )

I smile and wipe my tears away.

dArkBlossom- hey.. :)

BlueEyedBeauty- i have a question.

dArkBlossom- waht is it?

BlueEyedBeauty- what do you think of sasuke?

dArkBlossom- he's okay ii guess

BlueEyedBeauty- do you like him?

dArkBlossom- uhm, no? why would ii like him?

BlueEyedBeauty- well, you were staring at him a lot.

dArkBlossom- n-no ii wasn't!

BlueEyedBeauty- well, you wouldn't mind if i dated him right?

dArkBlossom- youu and him?

BlueEyedBeauty- yeahh!

dArkBlossom- well you're going to have competition. so good luck with that. :)

BlueEyedBeauty- thanks : D

I sign off and look at my clock on my wall._ Meh, it's only 5:30. I'll wait...__** No you're going to eat.**__ Nah not just yet.__** Our stomachs are grumbling. GET FOOD!**__ No I'm not hungry actually. __**I hate you so much!**__ You don't hate our parents?__** Okay, never mind. I hate you second most.**_

I walk back over to my bed and plop right onto it. I sigh and roll over to my side. I hear my phone vibrate in one of my bags. _How many people must talk to me before I can SLEEP?_ I get up and grab the annoying thing and see a text message from Naruto.

Yo! Since 2day is a fri, uu wnt 2 hng out tmrw?

Ha, sure naru. Thtll b fun :)

sweeet! Oh, and bring duck-butt 2

alrighty, though I dnt have his cell, genius

really...ck ur bags ;)

I rummage through the bags and found a slip of paper. _Really? __**Way to be smooth Uchiha. **_

Yup, he was smooth -.-

just bring him k?

Fine! I will. Night

night?

I put in the digits of Sasuke's number into my phone and save him as a contact. I shut my phone and undress. _**So, Uchiha seems like he has rock hard abs right? **_My cheeks start burning._ Shut up!__** Oh are you turned on?**__ What? NO! How could you think that? Are you crazy woman?__** Well I am you.**__ I hate you.__** I know!**_ I put on a pink and black zebra print tank top and black shorts on. I take my school head band off and throw it towards my other school items.

"Your food is at the door." I hear my mother's footsteps make it's way down the stairs. _**Bitch...**__You're telling me!_ I walk to the door and open it to see the mess of "food" on the ground.

"Thanks..." I pick up the glop of junk and retreat back into my room. "Gross, what the hell is it?" I stare at the grossness of the thing until I just throw it out the window. "Not hungry anymore."

I make my way to my bed and plop right onto it. Sighing I take out my picture of Naruto, Ino and I, just wishing I can be with them at this moment. I roll over and close my eyes.

_ Walking down the road I see a dark figure coming closer through the fog. The figure has some sort of gravitational pull towards it as I find my way running to feel their presence near me. As I get closer I see that it's Sasuke, though he is in a tuxedo. He also has a devilish grin smearing his face._

_ "Sasuke?" I take his hand and it burns my skin. The pain amplifies and I just can't seem to let go._

_ "Sakura...dance with me..." He pulls me close and I can feel the heat emanating off of him. We float around the ground twirling, embracing each other. His hand falls down to the small of my back and pulls me even closer, if possible._

_ "Sasuke..." I wince from the burning sensation coming from him. "You're hurting me." I look up to him and I see his devilish grin get even wider. He throws me onto the ground and spits on me._

_ "Pathetic. You want to be with me, yet you can't handle a little bit of pain." He climbs over me and my eyes become wide. "Maybe you need to be punished." Sasuke licked his lips and tore my clothes off of me. He put his hands on my waist and I can feel my skin peeling off from his touch._

_ "UCHIHA!" I push him off of me and climb to my feet. "What the hell were you DOING?" Tears start forming at the rim of my eyes. "I hate you! You're just like the other guys in school. You don't care about feelings. Just sex." I wipe the tears rolling on my cheeks. "I thought you were different." I turn away from him and walk in the other direction._

_ "Though you know I'm different than all the others." I turn and glare at him. "You know that. Though you won't admit it." His grinning face turns demonic. "You know that I'm something more. You can't stop thinking of me." He balls his right hand into a fist. He vanished into thin air then._

_ I look all around the foggy road, but no sight of him. Not a trace. Then, I feel his hands on my waist and chin._

_ "Face it Sakura...you can't escape now." He turns my head and crushes my lips with his. He didn't carry the feeling of love. No, he carried an evil lust for blood...for souls. Slowly I felt my life essence start to slip away._

A loud vibration carried throughout the room. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and got out of bed to look at my phone._ Damn it Naruto, you can't let me sleep.__** You know that it's almost noon right?**__ Shut up..._

"Yeah Naruto?" I stretch out my legs on the computer chair.

"Where are you and duck-butt?" I can visualize the blond throwing his hands in the air. I yawn and walk to my closet.

"I just woke up, chill. Let me get ready alright?" I hear him sigh.

"Fine, but hurry up!" He hangs up and I throw my phone on my bed. I rummage through my clothes and pick out a pink hoodie, ripped dark skinny jeans, black Vans, and a white v-neck with sakura petals going across.

I walk back to my bed and grab my phone. I dial Sasuke's number and hear his groggily breathing when he answers. I feel my cheeks heat up. "Hello?" Sasuke's husky voice sends shivers down my spine. "Hello?"

"Hi Sasuke. Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Naruto today..." I bite my lower lip and look at my small feet, awaiting his answer.

"Sure, I'll pick you up. Where do you live?" I walk to the window and see and boy with raven spiked hair, and my eyes widen.

"Apparently I live across the apartment complex." I watch him look up with a snide smirk._ My smirk!_ I hear the line die in my ear. I put my phone in my pants pocket and run down the stairs. "I'll be gone for a while." I scream to my parents as I run to the front door. I breathe in the crisp scent of autumn and make my way to the "duck-butt".

His snide smirk was still playing on his lips. "Who knew that I lived so close?" He takes my hand and walks me to his car.

"You know where Naruto lives? Or should I tell him to meet us up somewhere?" I open the car door and sit comfortably in the leather seats.

"He sent it to me last night. So I'm pretty sure I know where he lives." I giggle as he starts up the engine. "What's so funny?"

"You actually have a large vocabulary today." I give him a goofy smile and giggle some more. Though his face was blank, so my laughing ceased.

"Hn." The way to Naruto's house was very quiet. _**You need to teach him how to express himself. It's getting unnerving. **__I know what you mean, but I don't know what to say really._

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" _**Or he can break the silence. Doesn't matter.**_ "Hug me!" I give him a look as if he were crazy. "No hug? Fine! Then I'll hug duck-butt!" I watch with a grin as Sasuke becomes terrified as the blond leaps towards him with open arms. "Don't torture the poor thing." Naruto stops and hops into the back on the car. "Good boy. Now stay, staaaaay. Good boy." I grin mischievously while he glares at me.

"I'm not a dog, butt face!"_** WHAT DID HE CALL YOU?**__ US!_ I turn myself around to face him, holding a machete that came out of nowhere. "I-I mean, we should go to a nice place!"

"Listen dork, we are going to a club. So please don't do anything strange." Sasuke smirks and looks at me. "You just stay close to the group okay?" _I'm not a child!_

"Okay." I give him a small smile._I'm such an idiot._ _** Way to fail.**__ Shut up!_ I look to my right and watch as the building blur into a mass of colors.

We stop at the club, there is a long line full of people in different cliques. _**Oh great.**__WHY UCHIHA! _We stop at the teen club. Where all of the kids in our school go. The Wash. I see Ino with a boy with a pineapple looking hairdo. He seems to be bored with waiting in line._ I don't blame him._

Naruto grabs my hand and drags me over to Ino. I look back to Sasuke and see that he is clearly pissed off.**_ Well he should have just grabbed you into the car and make sweet love to you._**_ HA! There is no way that he would want to do that!_ With a blur of blond I feel the back of my head hit the concrete. "Ouch Ino-Pig! Get your fat ass off of me." Ino sends dozens of mental daggers towards my head.

"I want you to meet Shikamaru Nara. He's in my English class." I look towards the said boy and find him sleeping. "You lazy ass! Wake up!" Ino shakes the poor man senseless.

"Sheesh. Troublesome woman." He puts his hands deep into his pockets and looks up at the sky. "What a drag it is to wait here." Ino hit the side of his head.

"Well, hello Sasuke-kun." I turn around to see Sasuke himself. _WHOA!** He walks like the dead.** Not creepy at all._ Sasuke shrugs his shoulders. "It's going to be great!" Ino jumps up and down excitedly.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I sigh and glance at Naruto. "Make the line go faster. You can make everyone move right?" _Way to make me seem like a beast._

"Fine. But after this you owe me a bowl of ramen. Got it?" He gives me a quick nod and I crack my knuckles. "HAHHHHHH!" The ground shakes at the impact of my fist. Then it breaks making people fly everywhere. I look back at everyone and smile. "Let's go!" I step over unconscious teenagers making my way to the entrance of the club. The security guard gives me a look as if he didn't believe that I make the ground break with my hand.

Inside was just like any other teen club. Blaring music, grinding bodies, and most importantly, the cliques. The girls were wearing short shorts with a skimpy top or a small dress. The men wore jeans and t-shirts._** How original.**_ Surprisingly there is no stench of alcohol. Either way it's going to be just great.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see a senior in my school. "Hey, you wanna dance?" I put my hands in my pockets and start to walk until I feel an arm wrap around my waist. I turn to look at Naruto with a look to kill.

"Sorry, but she has someone." The senior quickly turns and walks away. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I'm not letting you go." I smile and wrap my arms around him.

~Flashback~

Naruto and I have been friends ever since I can remember. I met him before the academy days started. I was with my mother, before she became a bitch, at the park. I noticed that there was a group of kids surrounding something. Out of curiosity I had ran over there to see what everyone was so excited about. I saw three boys kicking a defenseless pup. I was beyond furious. I pushed the kids out of the way and kicked the boys in the shins. Before I could check the poor thing, one of the boys grabbed me by the hair.

"Where you going?" The one who had a hold of my hair yanked my head back. "Your hair is so fake. No one has pink hair. You're a freak." The boy threw me on the ground. "Freak!" All three of the boys started to kick my stomach. Everyone was watching. Tears spilled out of my eyes cause no one cared enough to stop them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I heard a little voice cry out from the crowd of people. "You can't do that to a girl!" One of the boys walked away from me, while the others continued to pound their feet into my small body. "Fight me instead." Then the other boys stopped. I looked up to see a boy about my age, 4, with a blond mess for hair. His eyes reminded me of the sky on a clear day. He has scars on his face that resembled whiskers.

"Fine then. Guys come on." I struggled to get up. My whole body was in massive pain. I watched the boys gang up on the other boy. I rushed over to them stretching my arms to cover the one boy who saved me.

"If you wanna fight him. You go through me first." I tried to glare at them with a black puffed eye and a closed eye. The boys just laughed and pushed me aside.

"Let's get this over and done with pipsqueak." The boy who saved braced himself for the hurt and pain of saving someone. I screamed and jumped on one of the boys and batted my fists against them. "Get her off of me!" I bit on his shoulders hard and he screamed.

"Hold on dude. You get the pipsqueak." The other boys broke apart and went after me and my savior. I felt strong hands on my shoulders pulling me back. I bit harder on the shoulder making the boy I was on scream louder. I then elbowed the one who tried to pry me off. Then I felt him punch my head hard.

The boy who saved me punched the boy who tried to attack him and he instantly fell to the ground. I let go of the boy I had bitten. All three of the boys backed away from us.

"You two are a couple of freaks." They all ran away from the both of us. The other kids walked away also. I ran to the lifeless pup and cried. I picked it up and held it close to me. I put it back down and rubbed my eyes. I pulled my hand back and hissed in pain.

"Hey, what's your name?" I turned to the boy who had saved me. He had a big smile on his little face.

"M-My name is Sakura Haruno." I stuck out a bruised hand to him. I managed to give him a small smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next legend. Believe it!" I giggled as he took my hand and shook it.

"Sakura!" My mother's high pitched voice reverberated throughout the park.

"Sorry Naruto. I have to go. Maybe we can play some other time." I ran towards the direction of my mother.

"Bye Sakura." I smiled and had my mother freak out over how bad I looked.

~Flashback Ends~

I unwrap my arms and smile brightly. He gives me a questioning look. I giggle having him give me an even more questionable look. "I just remembered the first day we met." He smiles brightly as well.

-After a dozen of songs-

I watch Ino grind on Sasuke.**_ He wishes it was you doing that to him._**_ What is it with you and him?** I'm you, and I know your feelings.** Or is it just yours?** Maybe both of ours.**_ Sasuke's eyes drifted towards mine and smirks.**_ See?_** I look away to look at Shikamaru. His head rests on the crappy leather material on the booth we had gotten for our little group. His eyes half open as the music blares.

I get up and grab his hand. He gives me a blank look. "Come on. Let's dance!" I hear him mumble the words 'What a drag.' I drag him out onto the dance floor. I let my body move to the music. He grabs my hand and twirls me. I giggle and do the cabbage patch dance. He smirks and watches me make a fool out of myself.

The song ends and we walk off laughing at my fail of dancing. "I can see your not much into dancing." I hit his arm and laugh. I look up at Ino and Sasuke still grinding.**_ He still wishes it was you._**_ What ever._ I look at Naruto and he is talking to someone in my Trig class. The senior from earlier sits next to me and I glare at him. I jumps out of the booth and walks away quickly.

-After 2 hours-

We all leave the club and walk into the parking lot. Ino winks to Sasuke as Shikamaru drags her to her car. The rest of us walk to Sasuke's car. Naruto jumps into the back seats, while Sasuke and I walk to our respected seats. Sasuke turns on the radio to a popular station. Sasuke rests his arm on the car door and we drive off. I turn the radio station to a metal station.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" I turn to Naruto. "Can we listen to Lady Gaga?" I give him a look as if his head just came off. "I-I mean, can we listen to Black Veil Brides?" Before I could ask Sasuke if he had a cd of theirs, I hear the intro of their cd. I look to Sasuke and see a smirk as the next song plays.

_

* * *

_

_**A/N! Sorry it's been a while since I have updated. I had writers block it was horrible! Anyways though, I will try to update soon.  
Thanks to :Mermaid Caren, pirateKitten11893, Cinniminni, kartoonkity124, and mistyluvsyew for the reviews :D I enjoyed them.  
Review :D**_


	3. Kitty Cat

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto in anyway**_  
thoughts**  
inner thoughts

* * *

**_

Kitty Cat

I take my phone out of my pocket and it reads 3 o' clock. _Only a couple more hours with Naruto.** And Sasuke.** Yeah, and him. **The hobo?** What? NO!** Oh, well, he should come for a foursome.** You're gross..._

"Sakura-chan?" I turn my head to the blond teen. "You know, I was just wondering...what do you think Duck-butt uses for body wash? I mean, I can smell his stink from all the way back here!" I cup my hands over my mouth to refrain from laughing. I can feel a dark aura emanating off of Sasuke.

Sasuke stops the car and rips Naruto from his seat. "WAHHH! What are you doing? Th...THAT'S MY UNDERWEAR YOU PER- ARGGGGH!" I feel heat rise up my neck as I get a clear view of Naruto's shiny behind. Sasuke drags him to the back of the vehicle and ties Naruto to the bumper. "You bastard! When I'm free, I'm going to get you!" I let go of my mouth and laugh as hard as I can. To the point of tears falling.

"Oh, you'll get your turn." His voice startles me for how calm it is. What scares me most is what MY turn would be like. I feel my blood drain from my face. W_-What's going to ha-happen to me?** What do you think? He's going to tie you to a bed and make sweet love to you.** You sick twisted girl.** I do it for you.**_ I feel Sasuke's hand brush my leg. **_Told you._**

"Uh, Sasuke? W-What are you d-doing?" I look at Sasuke and see his snide smirk.

"I'm only getting hand sanitizer. What did you think I was doing?" I nervously laugh and shrug my shoulders. "Of course you would think that, closet perv." _**Totally called you out.** He's talking about you wise one!_ My face scrunches up out of anger and I punch him in the arm. "Oh, feisty." I give Sasuke a what-the-hell-was-that look. "That was a total S and M moment. You have to agree." _What? **The... **Hell? **Even I'm not that bad.**_ Scarred for life, I curl up in a ball and mumble unintelligible things.

The way back to Naruto's place was horrifying. Naruto gave up on screaming, and I felt Sasuke's eyes burn holes into my soul. _I only laughed.** That means you hurt his pride.**_ I run to the safety of the tiresome blond and smack his face to wake him up.

"Ow! Sakura-chaaaan! What did I do?" I sigh and untie him from the bumper. "It was only a joke!" Sasuke glares at Naruto. "Time to go watch some movies!" Naruto grabs my wrist and drags me inside. Before I'm sucked in I bring Sasuke along. _Ha! That'll teach him to mess with us._

I walk towards the couch and plop right onto it. Naruto pulls out a movie and pops it into the dvd player. Sasuke sits next to me and Naruto sits on the other side. My stomach growls and both teens look at me strangely. "Heh, forgot to get the popcorn." I get up and Sasuke grabs onto my wrist. "What the hell?"

"I'm coming with you. I don't think I'll be able to stand dork-wad over here." Naruto grunts and sticks out his lower lip.

We walk into the kitchen and I throw the microwavable bag into the machine and let it pop into it's buttery goodness. "So Sasuke, how was Ino?" I nudge his arm and he sweat drops. "That bad eh?" He nods silently. The smell of popcorn infiltrates my nostrils and my mouth waters. _Pop...pop...pop...come on pop please!_

"Sakura, what sport do you want to learn most?" I bit my inner lip. _Well, Bad Mitton is much easier.__** Hello! Let him teach you football! **__Why? __**He can touch you.**__ Pervert._

"Football I guess." _**Ha! Knew you would go with it.**__ Shut up._

"Alright, how about we go to the park after school sometime and I'll help you learn." I smile and nod, indicating that it was good plan. "Sweet." The microwave stops and the popcorn is ready to be eaten. I take out the bag and walk with Sasuke to the couch.

"So Naruto, what movie are we watching?" I look at Naruto but then I hear the beginning and didn't need him to answer. "Really Naruto? _The Titanic_?"

"Shut up! It's a good story line." Naruto crosses his arms and pouts.

"Yeah, if you were a girl." I smirk. "Naruto, are you trying to imply something?" Naruto throws kunai in my direction.

"N-NO!" I laugh and sit next to the fuming teen. Sasuke sits next to me and leans back. He closes his eyes and I observe the lines of his jaw. The dream pops into my head as I watch him breathe. _I wonder what that dream meant...__** Probably nothing. I mean, he doesn't look dangerous. **__True, but that's how predators bring in their victims.__** You watch too much news.**__ DO NOT!_ I return my gaze to the screen and watch Jack win the game and run to the ship.

~time passes by~

"So you wanna go to a real party?" Jack smiles down to Rose and it changes to a lower part of the ship.

"Let's dance Sakura-chan!" Before I can protest, Naruto grabs my hand and spins me around. "This is fun!" I close my eyes from seeing the blur of colors that were causing nausea.

"N-Naruto...stop spinning me before I up-chuck the popcorn I finished." I cover my mouth with my free hand 'causing Naruto to panic and bring me to a halt. "Thanks, I didn't wanna lose such a good thing." Naruto takes me back to the couch and I rest my head on Sasuke's lap.

"Can you get off of me?" I look up at Sasuke and realize the awkward situation. I feel heat creep up my neck and the blush showing across my face. I quickly get off of his...area...and sit up straight.

"S-Sorry Sasuke." I bite my lower lip and fail trying to hide my red face.

"Hn."_** Gahh! I hate it when he says that!**__ You and me both._

~towards the end of movie~

"I won't let go Jack. I won't let go." Rose releases her hand from Jack's and watches him sink into the dark, icy abyss which will be his grave.

I glance at Naruto and see that he's crying. I look at Sasuke, his onyx connect to my emerald, never blinking or looking away. Naruto grabs my shoulders and shakes me. His loud sobs echo in my ears. "He was so good to her!"

"Naruto, stop shaking me before I beat the snot out of you!" He lets go, Sasuke smirks, and I just let out the breath I was secretly holding. "Thank you." I look at the clock on the VCR and it's 6 o' clock._ Just a little bit longer..._ "So, what now?" Naruto jumped, whipping out his phone, I hear the clicking of the buttons on the phone in his hands.

"We are gonna party!" I groan. "What? Not a good time?" I hit his head with more force than needed. "Ow! What was that for?" Naruto rubs his bump that was formed by the previous act.

"We got back from a club dork-wad." Naruto glares at Sasuke, which in return gives a victorious smirk. "Hn."

"Stop calling me dork-wad, duck-butt."  
"Dobe."  
"Bastard!"

"Dumb asses." I pushed them away from each other before they created a lighting storm from their eyes. "You guys need to knock it off before I smack somebody." They both give me a scared look and back away. "Good, now, we need something else to do." I turn to Naruto. "Not a pa-"

"Hey guys! The party is here!" Kiba's voice rings through my ears as I watch Naruto's apartment turn to trash. Although, it was trashed even before Kiba and the rest came here. I roll my hoodie sleeve and storm over to everyone.

"Get out!" I grab Naruto and start swinging him about until everyone single person left, besides Sasuke, Naruto and I. "Finally." I plop myself on the couch.

"Sakura-chaaaaan! I wanted to party like it's hardy!" I face palm and hit his head with much force. "Sasukeeee, she hurt me." I roll my eyes and close them. I feel eyes burning holes into my skull, opening my own I see Naruto glaring at me.

"Well you're the dumb ass who-"

"Shut up!" The boys look questioningly at me. I roll my eyes and walk out of the pointless room. _Such idiots!__** Well, you're friends with them.**__ But really? Wow._ I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Sasuke and Naruto with their arms linked.

"Come on, we are going out to eat." Naruto linked his other arm with mine and drag Sasuke and I to a boring looking restaurant.

It was something called Olive Orchard...or something like that. The place looked fancy, and we were not dressed for this...restaurant. But Naruto insisted that we go because it looked fun. I don't get why though. So we went and ate. The food was overrated. So we left after an hour and went back to Naruto's place.

"Naruto!" I grab him by his collar and pull him close to my face. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Adventure time?" I slap his face.

"No you idiot! It's freaking 8! Do you know how bitchy my mother is going to be?" I drop Naruto on the spot and run to Sasuke's car. "Drive me homeeee!" Sasuke walks slowly to his car, taunting me. "RUN!" Fire ignites in my eyes and he runs as if there was a mob of fan girls right behind him. He runs the engine after he gets in the car and we drive off into the horizon.

We get to his house in a matter of minutes, when he parks the car he gives me a seductive smirk. _**Holy cheese stick!**__ What?__** Look how hot he is!**__ Ew...__** You know nothing!**_ "I know why you wanted to leave so early." I give him a questioning look. "You just wanted to be alone with me." I roll my eyes.

"No. You may think that, but it's not the truth. In all reality, I just wanted to see what your place looks like." I place my hand on my hip and tap my foot waiting for his response.

"Fine, but just to let you know, you are not going to like what you see." We both get out of the car and take each others hand. He guides me to his apartment which is on the third floor.

When he opens the door I see a young man sitting at a table with other young men. All of them were handsome. One of them looked exactly like Sasuke despite the exhaustion lines upon his features. Or were they scars? Anyhow, the man eyes me up and down. He glares at the other men and they all leave, leaving Sasuke, the young man, and I alone.

"So Sasuke, who is this lovely flower?" the man stands and walks closer to me. His long raven hair tied up, clad in just a pair of jeans showing off his chiseled chest. Scars across his chest gleam in the lighting. "Could she be the beautiful maiden you told me about yesterday?" I give him a weird look due to how he is talking.

"Sakura, this is my brother Itachi. Itachi, this is Sakura..." Itachi gives me a goofy smiles and grabs me into a hug.

"Oh you are just so adorable!" He swings me in his arms from side to side.

"Itachi!" He puts me down and gives Sasuke a stern look.

"Now Sasuke, you use your inside voice." Sasuke sweat drops anime-style and face palms. "Oh, I should tell you the story when I found out my mom was pregnant with my brother." Sasuke hides his face with his hand. "When I was maybe about 3 or 4, my mom walked in with a bulbous stomach. I had thought that she just got fat. She walks up to me and says, "Itachi, you're having a baby brother," I questioningly give her a look. I said, "Do you wove my baby bwover?" She nodded her head then I asked, "Then why you eat him?" Then she looked at me as if I was a three headed monster, the end."

"How do you even remember that?" I place my hands on my hips.

"I don't." I face palm and glance at Sasuke. His face is still behind his hands._** Probably hiding his embarrassment. **__Probably, I would too if I were him. _I pat his back, giving him reassurance that yeah, his brother is special.

"Sasuke! Why would you hide from me? I'm your brother!" Itachi covers his own face and fakes a cry. "I th-thought you loved me!" He drops to the floor in fetal position and spins around in a circle.

"Itachi..." The said man stops spinning and looks at Sasuke. "Please stop that. You look idiotic." A giant boulder bounces off of Itachi's head as he lies there whimpering. I hit Sasuke's arm lightly. "What? It's true."

"So what? He's your brother! Show him some loooove." I give him a goofy smile as he rolls his eyes and pats his brothers back.

"Itachi..." Sasuke looks away with a little blush on his cheeks. "I love you..." Itachi pounced on top of him and licks his face repeatedly. "ITACHI!" I stifle my giggle into my hand as Sasuke struggles to throw his brother off of him.

"Well Sasuke, I didn't know you were into this stuff." I winked at him with a snide smirk across my glossed lips. His glare pierces my soul as he pushes his brother off of him. He storms off into another room and takes out duct tape. "S-Sasuke...?" I back myself up to a wall as I try to reach the doorknob.

"Trying to hide your true self? I don't think so." **_Well I'm scared._**_ Don't be sarcastic! I'm practically shitting myself of fear.** Are you serious? This is freaking hilarious! Plus we get to see hi-** NO! Don't say THAT word! _"Come on Sakura, you know you want it." His snide smirk turns seductive which throws me into panic mode. I take out a rubber duck from nowhere and chuck it at his face.

"NEVER!" Itachi watches me run around the room wailing my arms around. "Don't come near me!" Sasuke chases me around the table with the roll in his hand. "Go-" Itachi catches me and pins me to the ground.

"I'm a kitty cat. Meow!" He licks my cheek and purrs into my right ear. "Play with me!" He picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Sasuke he- No Itachi RUN!" Sasuke chases after me and throws the random rubber duck at Itachi, in which he drops me to catch the squeaky demon. "Itachi you bastard!" Sasuke nears me and I faint.

* * *

"Sasuke you idiot!"  
"I'm the idiot? You're the one who dropped her!"  
"But I'm not the one who scared her shitless with a roll of duct tape, with a freaking perv grin."  
"It was not a perv grin!"  
"Right, you weren't secretly undressing her with your eyes..."  
"I was not! When she walked through the door you practically raped her in your eyes!"  
"Whatever foolish little brother..."  
"I hope she's okay..."

The voices echo through my ears as I feel myself start to wake. Though, my body still feels motionless.**_ Rape._**_ No, they did not rape me.** Sure, that's why they weren't just having a conversation of Sasuke being a pervert.** That smirk...** We know, we know, it turns us on horribly.** What?_

"Did you see that?"  
"See what pervert? Her chest move? Yeah Sasuke that's natural."  
"I hate you so much right now..."  
"So what did you see?"

**_Come one you know it's true. How is it not hard to be turned on by that man._**_ Itachi or Sasuke?** BOTH! God they're gorgeous.** Yeah, sure...** YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!** What? I did not!** Yes you did.**_

"I guess I saw her arm move..."  
"Hn."  
"Hn."  
"Don't mock me."  
"Don't mock me."  
"Stop it..."  
"Stop it."  
"I mean it Itachi!"  
"I mean it Itachi!"

"Stop it! Both of you! God you both are so annoying when you're in the same room." I rub the back of my neck after I sit up in the soft mattress. "Can I just go home? My mother's gonna bitch at me 'cause I'm late." Itachi pounces on top of me once again and licks my nose. "Bad kitty, I don't want kisses right now." Itachi whines and mopes out of the room.

"Come on." I take Sasuke's hand and he walks me out of the apartment, down the stairs, and across the street. In short, he walked me home. "Bye."

"Wow, way to be a gentleman." I stick my tongue out at him and unlock the front door of my house. When I walk in it's dark, and quiet, despite the awkward noises that the house makes.

I walk up the stairs and start to undress. I put on soft pink pants, a black tank top, a hair tie, and a red stretchy headband on before I lay on the bed. The feather pillow engulfs my head as I wrap the red comforter around my small figure. I shut my eyes and an image of last night's dream pops into my head. _What does it mean?_

Before I could have answered myself, I drift to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it was so late! I hate school so much! It interferes with my life! Not that I have much of a life . Sorry if any of the character were OOC. It was really hard to find something to randomly write for this chapter. Hopefully I update sooner! Review :)_**


	4. Sundays and Mondays

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto in anyway**

_thoughts_

_**inner thoughts

* * *

**_

Sundays and Mondays

_God, could my phone be any louder with this damn headache? **Well, Naruto could come over.** Nah, seeing him would only make my head worse. **Ha, so glad I don't have these problems.** Lucky bitch._ "Hello?"

"So what did you do with Sasuke last night hmmmm?" I roll my eyes.

"Nothing that involved sexual things pervert." Naruto's laughter deafens my ears.

"Hey, Ino and I are going to find dates for Homecoming, wanna join?"

"As much as I want to, no. I need to work on somethings." Naruto groans and hangs up. "So much for a bye." I walk to my closet and look over my clothes. I hear knocking at my door and sigh inaudibly. "What?"

"There's a young man here asking for you." My eyes widen. _It can't be...** But it is.** No, it must be Naruto.** But she would have said it was Naruto.**_ I open my door, walking pass my mother. When I reach down the stairs, I see Sasuke sitting on the couch. When he sees me, he waves to me. I run back up stairs to change into red, skinny jeans; a black Breaking Benjamin t-shirt; and a navy blue hoodie. When I get back down stairs Sasuke is alone in the living room.

"So uh, what are you doing here?" Sasuke smirks. "Well? I don't have all day." _**Yes we do!** Shut up!_

"You and me are going to have a day to ourselves. Is that wrong? I mean you wanted me to teach you football." I sigh loudly._** I remember that!** Shut up, I'm trying to forget it._

"Fine, let's go." I grab his hand and we head off to the park. "So what's the first thing to do?" Sasuke smirks and heads towards me with a football.

"First you hold it with your fingers on the laces." He grabs my hand and positions them in the correct way. "Then you take a step and toss the ball, letting your fingertips control the spin." He stands behind me with his arms surrounding my figure. He goes through each step moving my arms with his strong hands. His chest against my back sends shivers throughout my body. "Now try it by yourself." I went through each step, thinking about how his chest felt, which made the throw very suckish. _**This time is wasn't me telling you that some guy was staring at your ass!** Shut up!** His chest felt sooo fine.** Shut up!_

"Sorry about that." I nervously laugh, trying to keep my composure. "Let me try it again." I pick up the football that only went one foot and ready my stance. I take a step forward getting ready to throw the ball. _**His chest? Stop picturing his chest! **__I can't help it! _The ball once again is not thrown far all because of his stupid chiseled chest.

"Why not take a break?" I sigh loudly once again as I lay on the grass. "Anything troubling you?" _**Yeah, your chest.**__ No kidding._ I shake my head. "You sure, when you were throwing, you had this dazed kind of look." _**She looks like that all of the time.**__ Do not!_

"Oh, well, I honestly d-didn't have anything on my mind..." Sasuke sits down, extremely close. I feel heat creep up my neck as I feel his toned muscles on against me.

"Oh really?" I nod my head slowly. "Then you wouldn't mind if I got close to you?" _**He's reading our minds!**__ No he's not...I think..._ I shake my head as I watch his face near mine. My cheeks heat up as I feel myself drawing to him. When we stop moving, our lips are only centimeters apart. His breath smells of tomatoes which is oddly, very sexy. He pulls back from my face. "Well, I guess it's not me that's bothering you. Is it...ITACHI?" I give him a look as if he was smoking something.

"Yeah totally. I mean, your brother totally gets me hot and bothered." Sasuke glares at me and I give him a questioning look. "What's with the glare?"

"Hn." I face-palm and let the rest of my body lay on the fresh cut grass. Sasuke rests his body next to mine. _**He's jealous.**__ No way! I was being sarcastic, I'm pretty sure he got that.__** He does, but just hearing it come out of your mouth made him jealous. Who wouldn't get jealous over us?**__ Everyone?_ I turn towards him, watching him stare at me. The silence didn't help much with the staring, only sending chills down my spine. His onyx eyes are captivating.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!" An extremely high-pitched voice, sounding like nails on a chalkboard, reached our ears. The next thing I knew, I felt lips pressing against mine. He desperately wants the fan-girl to leave. With each second I feel him pressing harder, as if trying to make me pretend. I kiss him back, telling him I'll help. We hear the fan-girl start to cry, running away from the scene she just saw. When we hear the crying fade, we break apart. Our breathing heavy, our faces pink.

"We never mention it. Ever, okay?" Sasuke nods and we sit back up. Silence takes over once again. Come tomorrow, questions will be asked, and rumors will be spread. _**You just had to kiss back.**__ Sorry I wanted to save his sorry ass. __**He owes us.**__ I just said to not speak of it, that's all I want.__** Ugh, you sicken me.**_

"So, uhm, you wanna go get something to eat? I mean I'm freaking starving, if you aren't then it's the end of the world." _Did he just call me fat?__** What the hell? And here I thought he actually had feelings for us.**__ Of course he didn't dumb ass! _I roll my eyes and look away from him. "I-I didn't mean that your fat, no you're not fat at all. You just need a little weight that's all." He wears a goofy smile across his lips and I give in. His smile warms me from the inside out.

We walk hand in hand to a pizza place. He had tomatoes while I had a freaking chicken pizza. It was either that or Hawaiian pizza. Nothing wrong with the pizza, I'm just not comfortable with the thought of fruit on my pizza. Meat is where it's at when it comes to pizza. When we finish our delicious meal, we walk back to Sasuke's apartment. _**Hey, this time we are at least prepared for Itachi. **__True, but the thought of Itachi pretending to be a cat is kind of...weird. __**Oh you love it.**__ Yeah, sure I do. __**You admit it!**__ NO!_ The door opens and I feel strong arms wrap around my small figure.

"Saku-chan!" _**What did he call you?**_ "I'm so glad to see you! This time, I'll make sure Sasu-chan doesn't rape you." His child-like smile paints his face, while a chill is sent down my spine. "Let's go play some games!" My eyes become wide as the elder Uchiha picks me up as if I was nothing and walks inside with me over his shoulder. Itachi takes me to a big room filled with Twister, Dance Dance Revolution, and much more. He drags me to the Dance Dance game station and starts the song. I watch him dance horribly. His pelvic thrusts, corny disco dance, and even the cabbage patch burn into my brain. I can't even register what the song is I'm so scarred by his dance moves. "Your turn!" He places me on stage and the next song title shows.

"Really? Peacock?" Itachi nods his head vigorously. "Fine." Sasuke rests his hand on his chin, gently stroking it as if he had an invisible beard.

The music starts and I move my feet to the respected places. I throw my own dance moves into the mix. Every once in a while, I glance at Sasuke. I often find him covering his nose. _**HA! He's totally picturing you naked!**_ Heat creeps up my neck. _N-No he's not! D-Don't lie to me!__** Why else would his nose be bleeding? Don't guys normally get bloody noses when they see a naked girl that they are attracted to?**__ Well...__** Exactly! What did I tell you?**_ I'm not even paying attention to the song because I realize that the song is over.

"That was awesome Saku-chan!" I nervously laugh as I step off stage. Itachi embraces me into a hug with Sasuke. I feel my face grow hot as Sasuke's body is pressed against mine. "Now let's do something else!" Itachi drops us onto the floor as he runs out of the room. I bite my lip trying to think of what other games Itachi wants to play. When he comes back into the room, he has a bottle with him. "Spin the bottle!" Sasuke face-palms himself as I sweat drop anime style. "What?"

"How about we just...do something that doesn't invovle something...physical." I nod my head, agreeing with Sasuke. "We could...cosplay?" I give Sasuke a questioning look. "What? Something wrong with cosplay?"

"You just don't look like the cosplaying type. Itachi on the other hand." I gesture my hand towards the man who is dressed up as a flower from Alice in Wonderland. "See? You just have too much emo inside you to do something like that." I stick my tongue out at him. I laugh as Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Fine, how about we...just do nothing but embrace the silence?" I give him a look that basically says 'kill joy'. "Hn."

"Wow, how about we play an actual video game like, Oblivion or maybe even Tomb Raider?" Itachi and Sasuke both raise their eyebrows at me. "What? A girl can't play video games?" They both shake their heads. "Way to be sexist. Why don't I go in the kitchen and makes some sandwiches?" I roll my eyes.

"PICNIC!" The room grows silent after Itachi's outburst. "Let's go on a picnic! It'll be fun!" I shrug my shoulders as Itachi walks me to the kitchen to prepare sandwiches and salads. Although, the end result was a food fight with the food we were going to eat.

"Well, it looks like we aren't going to have a picnic." I wipe off some mayonnaise off my forehead. Sasuke walks into the messy kitchen groaning. After we clean up we all sit in the living room couch. Both Uchihas on either side of me. _**Hotness...**__ Oh shut up._

"So Sakura, you have a date to homecoming?" I jump at the sudden break of silence from Sasuke. I shake my head._ No guy likes me.__** It's cause you scare them.**_ "Oh, are you planning on asking anyone?"

"What's with the questions?" Sasuke shrugs his shoulders and Itachi stifles a giggle. I sigh loudly as I get up from the couch. Before I could say anything, my phone rings. I take out my phone and see the caller ID before I answer. "What is it Naruto?"

"I got a date!" I hear Ino squeal in the background.

"Who is it?" I run my milky white hand through my long cherry blossom pink hair.

"Sai." _**Isn't Sai a guy?**__ Yeah.__** Whoa, did not see that coming.**_

"How come you never told me?" I can picture Naruto shrug his shoulders. "Well it would have been important! Did Ino know about this?"

"She found out by herself before I could tell you two." I groan loudly.

"I can't believe Ino found something out on her own before it even hit me."

"I know me too! I never thought she would have guessed right on me being bisexual." Naruto screams, most likely because Ino punched him. "Well, I have to go. Ino wants to talk about guys."

"Doesn't she always?" I hear Naruto's smooth chuckle ring through my ears.

"True, true. Well, see you tomorrow in school." We both say our goodbye's before I hang up.

"Well, I have to get going. I need to do my homework." Sasuke takes my hand and drags me back to the couch. "W-What the hell Uchiha?"

"It seems like you just got here though." Itachi nods his head. I roll my eyes as I give into both of them.

* * *

After hours of being tortured and poked at by Itachi and Sasuke, I finally get to lay in my own bed. Thankfully, the guys gave me dinner before I walked across the street to my mothers cooking. I didn't even bother to get changed. I plop myself onto my comfort place and close my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

My annoying alarm went off. When I wake up, I finally realize that I did none of my homework over the weekend. I groan as I rip out my homework and bullshit through it. I quickly get dressed into my uniform, not bothering to brush my hair or anything. I get into my car and drive off to the horrid building. When I walk into school, people stare at me. _What? __**I don't know.**_ A girl walks up to me, with tears in her eyes.

"You Sasuke stealer!" I raise my eyebrow at the fangirl. "You're the pink headed freak who made out with Sasuke!" My eyes become wide as watermelons. _T-That was the girl who saw us kiss?_

"Look, it's all a misunderstanding." The fangirl glares at me, sending daggers towards my soul. "He wanted to..."_** Can't help you out with this one.**__ Damn it!_ "He wanted to drive fangirls away because he's sick and tired of being clung onto." A red headed girl with oval glasses pushes her way towards me.

"Yeah right, he loves us and not you." I give this girl a look that says 'yeah-and-i'm-the-queen-of-england'.

"He's not interested in any of the girls here. Nor the boys here. All he wants to do is get the school years over an done with. Do you understand me? If not, why don't you go ask the man yourself? I'm pretty sure he's tired of being ogled at by everyone so please, give the man some space." I clench my fist so tightly, my knuckles almost become transparent.

"You just want him for yourself." _**Is she really this stupid?**_

"Karin, I'm only going to say this once. Try to get this through your thick skull: I don't like the Uchiha. Understand?" With no response, I walk to my Trig class, wanting to get this day over and done with.

When I walk into class, Kurenai-sensei glares at me._Probably still pissed about friday.__** Ha, what did you do? **__Told her I don't need this class basically.__** Nice!**_ I take my respected seat all the way in the back. The Sasuke fangirls in the room glare at me.

"Hey, brainiac." I look over to Kiba with a dark aura. "Is it true that you and Sasuke are together?" I hit my head on the desk as I mumble a no. "Oh, by the way, you have paper on your back." I rip the sheet of paper looking at big red angry girl letters. 'Loser'. _**Wow, these girls have nothing better to do. **__That's Konoha for you..._ I hear fangirl moans next to me. _Great, just what I need._ Sasuke walks into the room and walks over to me.

"Can I sit here?" I roll my eyes. _I don't have time for this._

"No, I'm saving the seat for my magical unicorn who will fly me to candy land so we can defeat the veggie monster. You can sit where the flying rhino is. He hasn't been here in a long time." Sasuke sits in the seat next to me. "You squashed Purpee! You monster!" I cross my arms as I hear a small chuckle come out of the boys mouth.

"Very imaginative aren't we? Has Itachi gotten to you?" I smirk at his question.

"Yes he did. I couldn't help myself but dream of him last night." Sasuke scowls at me as he sinks in his chair. "You know I'm joking. Hell, your brother scares me at times. I've only been with him fro two days. What is he doing? I want whatever he's on!"

"You would." I punch his shoulder lightly, hearing gasps coming from around the room. "Hey, after this you wanna practice?" I give him a goofy smile, indicating what he said, sounded dirty. "See? I knew you were a closet perv." I hit him harder this time in the shoulder. "Hn." I groan loudly and hit my head on my desk once again._ This day can only get worse.

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner! All of the breaks I had I could have written, but I had writers block, was busy with family issues and was watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. In which I will make stories for that as well. Anyways, I have also been catching up on Naruto aka reading chapter 516 to chapter 500 and something. Talk about intense! Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Thanks to: Bulla49 and Mizuki-chan Uchiha for the positive feedback.**

**Review! :)  
**


	5. Unlikely Pair

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto in anyway**

_thoughts_

_**inner thoughts**_

_This class sucks monkey balls.** I agree.**_ I glance towards Sasuke as I watch him finish the last problem on the worksheet Kurenai-sensei gave us. Him and I are the first ones to finish. I tap my nails against the desk gently. The sound pierces through my ears, it echoes throughout the room. Deciding it's best to stop, I drag my hand towards me, putting it in my lap.

"Sakura." I look up at Kurenai-sensei. "Are you finished?" I nod my head bringing the paper to her. "Thank you." When I walk back to my desk, the girls glare at me. I give them dirty looks back, they tremble in fear.

I watch the clock go by as students try to understand Trig. Sasuke stares as well. _Finally, someone as smart as me. **HA! It looks like you bullshit your work!** Thanks._ The red hand moves slowly across the white face. It mockingly stares at me, as if trying to make my time in this dump even longer than it's supposed to be. I look at Sasuke again. His jaw has stubble, his eyes look cold. I look down his stature, letting it captivate me.

The bell rings and I dash out of there, just hoping that he didn't notice the blush on my cheeks. _**You saw didn't you? **Shut up!** Ha pervert!**_ I sit alone in a clutter of desks, waiting for Hinata, Naruto, and Ino to hurry their asses to study hall. Kakashi-sensei really doesn't bother with the class. All he does is read those stupid porno books. I roll my eyes, tapping my foot impatiently.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" Before I'm able to say anything back, I find myself pinned by Naruto. "I missed you so much over the weekend!" He pulls himself off of me, helping me up as well. "So, rumor has it that you made-out with Sasuke." He winks, Ino's face steams, and Hinata blushes.

"Yeah, but it didn't mean anything. He just wanted to get a crazed fan-girl away from him." Naruto gives me a skeptical look. "I'm fo' serious man!" He taps his foot. "Oh, come on! You can't seriously think that I like him!"

"Well, it's been like three days and I can tell." Ino rolls her eyes along with me.

"Yeah and I ate a hippo. Ino, you know that it meant nothing right?" Ino shrugs her shoulders, staying quiet. "Really? You too? God girls these days have no lives!" I hit my head against the wall, hoping to erase the memory of Sasuke's tongue in my mouth. _**NO! LET IT STAY!** Not you too!_

"U-uhm, Sakura-chan, it's not a g-good idea to be doing that." I look at Hinata's innocent face. "You c-could seriously have s-some b-brain damage." _**HA! Too late.**_ I sigh outwardly and sit next to Hinata. "T-thank you."

"No prob man, it was starting to hurt anyways." I glance at the clock, moaning at how time moves so slow. "We need to hang out again. How about it guys?"

"Yeah, can I bring Sai as well?" I smile at Naruto's response. "Sweet! Just to let you guys know, he might seem a bit...off."

"Like unicorn poop off?" Naruto nods slowly. "HA! I love this kid already!" Naruto gives me a cheeky smile. "You wanna come with us Ino? Or do you have cheer practice?"

"I have cheer practice. Sorry guys. Oh, just to let you know, I have practice for the rest of the week. Cheer finals are coming up soon and coach wants that trophy." We all sigh, letting the silence take over us.

"Well, I-I can still come." I glomp Hinata. "U-Uhm, Sakura-chan, c-can you please g-get off me?"

"Oh sorry Hinata!"

The block flies by fast with jokes of dong's and dings. I look towards the doorway to see Sasuke waiting out there. I pick up my things slowly. I watch him roll his eyes and rush in to get me.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day you know." _**Yeah you make him wait.** Is that supposed to be sexual in any way?** No you pervert!** W-What?_ He grabs my arm and drags me down to Gym. He drapes his arm over my shoulder once we get to the entrance.

"Why?" Sasuke shrugs his shoulders as he walks me to the girls locker room. "yeah, now you go to the boys room while I go make out with my magical unicorn okay?" Sasuke smirks and leans down to peck my cheek. "What the hell?"

"Loser." He walks away, leaving me there. I grunt and storm into the locker room. I quickly change into the gym uniform. A white t-shirt and shorts that look like freaking underwear. When I walk out, I see Sasuke with fan-girls all over him. I laugh as I walk off to a secluded area.

_**You're jealous.** What? How the hell am I jealous? So what if he has girls all over him.** You want to be the one all over him.** Do not! **Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that.**_ Sasuke makes his way over to my right with steam blowing out of his ears.

"Ha, serves you right for kissing my cheek. Again, what the hell?" He gives me a smug smirk, zipping his lips with his fingers. "Damn you." A light bulb pops out of nowhere above my head. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to sex it out of Itachi." I watch Sasuke's eyes grow wide and lightly punch me in the shoulder.

"Youthful students! We are going to play football, the youthful way!" Gai-sensei punches the air. "Now let's go!" He gives us all a thumbs up, smiling so there's a glint that blinds us all. Nobody moves except to the floor holding their eyes. Nobody does anything except for holding their eyes, rolling around like idiots. Well, all except Sasuke. He had sunglasses randomly on his face at the time Gai-sensei smiled._** We are going to get him for that.**_ When I regain my vision, I dart towards him.

"Oh you're so cool with sunglasses popping out of nowhere. What the hell? Are you a magician?" Sasuke smirks, readjusting his sunglasses.

"Why yes, yes I am." I roll my eyes. I walk towards the locker room getting changed into the school uniform once again. When I leave the locker room, Sasuke is outside waiting for me. "So are we gonna practice today?" I give out a loud sigh.

"I'm with Naruto, Sai, and Hinata after school." Sasuke drapes his arm over my shoulders once again. "Would you stop that?" I shrug his arm off. "It's like you're claiming me. I mean, I'm pretty sure you don't want me running around saying 'Oh, Sasuke-kun!' all the time." I watch him shrug his shoulders, as if he doesn't care.

"I hear it all the time, so it don't bother me." His lips curve into a snide smirk. I roll my eyes and continue to walk. "Look, you and I need to practice okay? If you want to be good at anything, you need to practice." I glare at him with intensity that could scare a lion.

"Are you saying that I suck?" Silence. "At everything?" He nods slightly. "SHANNARO!" I drive a fist into his face with fire in my eyes. _**No one says that about me!**__ So you agree that we are one body? __**No.**_ Steam rolls off my hand, as if it was burning.

"Ow! What the hell?" I give him a goofy smile. "Well, I'm going to join you after school." My face blanks and I feel myself drop to the floor. "I'm not that bad at being company am I?" I shoot him a look that says Yeah-You-Are. "Fine, then I'll tell Itachi that you were being mean to me."

I scoff at his lie. "You know that Itachi would only laugh at you because he would agree with me that you most likely deserved it." I stick my tongue out at him as I continue on my way to Naruto, Sai, and Hinata. I feel a hand wrap around my arm holding me back. "What the hell Sasuke?" I watch him shrug his shoulders. "Fine, you can come. If you dare show any kind of P.D.A I swear I will castrate you and put your precious things into a blender and feed it to a dog!" I watch as his face blanches and holds some sort of fear in his eyes.

After getting our things for the nights homework, the gang and I gather up in the parking lot. I look at a man who looks identical to Sasuke. Despite the fact that Sasuke has more of a tan than Sai. Plus the fact that Sasuke's hair resembles a duck's behind. Sai's on the other hand looks like a penis. Which is quite unfortunate for him, unless that is he likes it.

An awkward silence becomes pregnant when the seemingly close twins look at each other. Their coal black eyes entrancing one another. _**Yaoi?**__ Yeah, if only I could see some action.__** Damn! **__What? __** I didn't think that you were like that.**__ Oh shut up! _My cheeks burn with embarrassment. Sasuke glances towards me, giving me a questioning glance. I wave off the feeling and walk towards someplace that I didn't even know myself.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" I stop in place and shrug my shoulders. Still with thoughts of Sasuke and Sai doing things that Naruto would want to with Sai, my cheeks become red once more. Naruto laughs his loudest as I make my way back to the group. Hinata pats my back in sympathy while Naruto continues to laugh. Sai smiles like an asshole and Sasuke just stares.

"You're ugly." My eyes grow dark and glare in the direction of the voice. Sai's fake smile is in my line of vision. "Nobody would want you." Naruto stops laughing and gives Sai a look to cut the crap.

I make my way over to Sai with the best fake smile on my lips. In a matter of seconds I punch him square in the face. "Fool!"


	6. Popping the Question?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto in anyway**

_thoughts_

_**inner thoughts**_

After that day, Sai and I have been able to tolerate each other. Naruto and Sai have gotten close because of that incident. It is the day before homecoming. The homecoming game. Ino is wearing a jersey from our football team. Of course she gets a jersey considering that she's the hot cheerleader. I don't because I'm the brains of the school that no one likes. Despite the cat calls I get in gym. Still this concludes that I have no date to homecoming. My last shot, Shino, already got a date. Sasuke says that he's not even going. But I can understand that, considering that he gets trampled with fan-girls everyday.

Only four minutes left in the game. The score is 47 to 18. Of course we're winning. We always win. Not bragging at all, but it's true. Sometimes I think that the football team does steroids to win. Either that or they pay the other team to lose. The entire team is filthy rich, so I don't doubt it. Sai and Naruto walks towards me hand in hand. _How adorable. __**How adorable they would be doing the dirty. **__Would you leave their sex life out of it?__** What? Don't tell me you don't picture what they are like doing it.**__ W-Well...__** HA!**_ A blush creeps upon on cheeks.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice scares the living shit out of me, causing me to squeak. "Ha, I haven't heard that in forever." I glare menacingly at him. "What? It's the truth!" I roll my eyes, glancing towards the score board once again. "Hey, look, it's fine that you don't have a date. I mean, you don't necessarily need one."

"Easy for you to say. No one here likes me. I'm too much of a prude to be with anyone. Hence the reason why most of the cheerleaders had dates within the first week of school." I clench my fist tightly. "Hence the reason why I'm the only one without a date..."

"I wouldn't say that." The familiar voice sends shivers down my spine. "I don't have a date either." I turn around to face the only man who would do this.

"Sasuke..." My words drip with vemon. "Of course, you don't have a date. The school dance would have been canceled due to the attempted suicides because you didn't pick them and picked a 'whore'. Plus, you said you weren't going to go to the dance." I stick my tongue out towards him.

"Don't tempt me." With my tongue still out, I give him a questioning glance. _**He so wants you right now.**__ What! No way! He's just acting like a pervert. __**That, or he actually does want you in the romantic way and the sexual way. Then it would be a win win.**__ How? For all we know he's just going to use us.__** Haha, yeah. You keep telling yourself that. **_"Just...never mind."

I retract my tongue and look at the clock on the scoreboard. Exactly two minutes left in the game. I return to Sai and Naruto and give them hugs. "I have to go before the crowd comes out and I get trampled." They return the hugs in understanding and I walk towards the entrance. _Prepare to be dateless...once again. __**Nope. Because you are going to have a date. **__Why do you say that?__** Oh...just a feeling.**_

"Sakura!" I turn to the sound of my name. Sasuke was running towards me. "Wait up!" I wait by my car as he runs towards me. "Sakura..."

"Hey." I watch him pant with his hands on his knees. _**Don't be thinking anything diiii~rty! **__I hate you..._ I bite my lower lip trying to rid the oncoming blush. Sasuke regains his composure and rubs the back of his neck.

"Sakura...would you...like..." Sasuke clears his throat. _**He's nervous!**_ "To uhm...to be my date for...Homecoming?" _Is this real? __**Told you I had a feeling.**__ How did you...?__** Stalker intuition.**__ Why do I even bother asking._

"I-I..." Words couldn't form in my mouth. _**Please accept.**__ I will but my mouth won't let me! __**I'll handle this. **_"Yes, I would freaking love to!"_Damn you..._

Sasuke's face lit up like a candle in a lantern. That is, only for a few seconds considering I left arms wrap around me and squeeze me. "Saku-chan!"

"Ita-kun...I can't breathe." Itachi drops me to the ground and picks up Sasuke and thrashes him around instead.

"Oh! Sasu-chan! You are getting so old!" A dark feature takes over his face. "Stop growing." A red glint in Itachi's eyes flash and I feel the fear emanating off of Sasuke.

"When did you come back?" Itachi shrugs his shoulders. "Any who, I need to go home. I need to look good tomorrow."

"HE ASKED YOU?" My ears practically bleeding, I slightly nod. Caught in another one of those deadly grasps, I squeal. "Sasu-chan has a date!" My eyes grow as I look around for the evil glares. "Stay at our house to get ready! It would be fun!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't play Senor Kitty. My mom would kill me if I didn't make it home." Another red glint flashes in Itachi's eyes, my fear takes control of my body and I struggle in his arms to get into my car.

"You're staying with me." A deep growl follows after. I tremble in fear as I give in mentally. "Yay! Now follow me!" I get in my car and follow the run-down truck to his apartment.

Once we walk in, I instantly regretted this decision.

* * *

_**A/N: Tune in next time to figure out why she regretted going to Senor Kitty's house?**_


	7. Senor Kitty

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto in anyway**

_thoughts_

_**inner thoughts**_

* * *

As soon as I walk through the door: "I've been really tryin', baby." _Oh god... __**HA! This is great!**__ Why Itachi...why?_

"Oh, sorry about that Sasu-chan and Saku-chan." I watch Itachi skip through the room to the large stereo blasting "Let's Get It On". "I just...wanted...uhm...to...uhm...SASU-CHAN MADE ME DO IT!" I raise my eyebrow and look at Sasuke.

"Yeah, like I would do that." The smallest hint of blush colors his pale cheeks. I giggle and punch him in the shoulder. "Now what was that for?"

"For being a idiot!" I smile a big toothy grin and watch Itachi grow hearts in his eyes. "So you want me to stay?" Itachi nods his head vigorously. "Well, where will I sleep? Plus, I need to get my dress from my house."

"I already have that taken care of. The dress is in the guest bedroom. You have such nice parents!" Itachi floats away into the kitchen._ He just...floated...?__** Yeah, your babies aren't going to end up like their uncle though.**__ Whoa! Where did this talk of babies come from?__** It's always happened, you've just never noticed.**_ The thought of babies, the process of babies mainly, brightens my cheeks with a deep red.

"You look like a tomato." I watch Sasuke lick his lips. Those lips that just seem to drag me in. Almost as if they caught me on a hook. I shake the blush off of my face.

"Yeah, well you look like...uhm...something!" I stick my tongue out towards him. "I'm tired, so I'm going to hit the sack." I bite my lower lip.

"Oh, uhm alright, let me show you where it is." Sasuke takes my hand and walks me to the guest bedroom. "And down the hall to the left is the bathroom." I give him a smile and peck his cheek. Sasuke gives me a confused look.

"Thanks." I walk in and close the door. "This looks cozy." The room was basic white with a dresser, a night stand and a queen bed. It could pass for a hotel room. I take off my jacket and let it hit the floor. My phone rings and I pick it up:

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm across the street. You know that."

"Oh, my bad! Listen honey, about the divorce-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's all my fault."

"No, honey, it was my fault. Who knew that your father never liked my cooking?"

"I knew. Mom, listen I ha-"  
"I'm very sorry that we never treated you right. It's just that we didn't want you to go down the same road we did. I mean, we broke the law every 5 seconds when we were your age. But you've proven us wrong. And now that you have that hunk across the street, I can only imagine the babies you two will make."

"B-Babies? Mom, we-"

"No no. It's okay. I love you very much dear, be sure to take pictures for us!"

"Mo-"

"And she hung up." I plop myself onto the bed and close my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

_I look into a mirror and see that my reflection isn't matching my movements nor is she even wearing the same outfit. I'm wearing a white flowing dress with my hair up into a pony tail, and my reflection had a nose ring, her hair teased, and is wearing a tight fitting red dress._

"_Hello?" I wave my hand and watch my reflection roll her eyes._

"_You know, you do know me." I raise my eyebrows and my reflection rolls her eyes again. "It's the person you've been talking to mentally. Yourself? Is this ringing any bells?"_

_I nod my head. "Yes, but, why are you in my dream?"_

"_'Cause I'm here to talk to you about another dream. You know, the one where you were dancing with lover-boy?" I form a small o with my mouth. I watch my reflection purse her lips tightly._

"_That dream really confused me. Normally my dreams make sense and this one didn't..."_

"_Yeah, the dream basically meant you have the hots for Sasuke and you couldn't admit it." I scoff loudly, making the noise echo through my head. "Don't believe me? If I didn't come here you would have woken up a sticky mess."_

_I widen my eyes at the thought of what could have happened. "So I guess you are right. But I still don't think that I like him, I mean, it's impossible." My reflection gives me a look that says 'yeah-you-keep-telling-yourself-that'._

"_Girl, you are head over heels. Trust me, the way you look at him, the way you think about him. It's love girl."_

"_I agree." I look over to my left and see Sasuke._

I wake up to my body being shaken by a rough force.

"SAKU-CHAN! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I frantically look around only to find Itachi dressed in a cat suit, sombrero, and a handle bar mustache. "Senor kitty? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I live here. Plus it's almost time for the dance!" I catapult myself out of bed and start shoving Itachi out of the room until I look at the clock: 5:34 AM. I glare at him, mentally throwing daggers into his soul._** Bloody hell!**__ I will murder him...__** Whoa, whoa! No need to do that to the uncle of your babies!**__ I wouldn't really kill him. Just torture him for a week.__** We both know you aren't that cruel.**__ Yeah..._

"Itachi, why would you wake me up at this ungodly hour?" Itachi just shrugs his shoulders and I roll my eyes after I let out a sigh. "Okay, since I'm up, might as well stay up." Itachi jumps with joy squealing like a Sasuke fan-girl.

"Yay! Saku-chan, you won't regret this!" He grabs my wrist and drags me out of the room. I watch his pony tail sway as he runs into the game room. "Game time! What do you want to play?"

I look through the selection of games and motion my hand to a game of monopoly. Itachi lets out a screech until I retreat my hand from the game. I then move my hand towards Twister. This time Itachi's squeal is out of joy. I remove the game from the pile and start to set up. I hear a clearing of the throat at the entrance.

"Mind telling me why Itachi is screaming in a cat suit with you at six in the morning?" I look over to see Sasuke in just a pair of pajama pants. His bare chest glistening with sweat. _**Answer his question numskull!**_

"I-Itachi just wanted to play a game. You want to play Twister?" Sasuke nods his head and walks over to the place mat.

"I want to spin!" This means that Sasuke and I have to play...

* * *

After hours of eating, watching movies, playing games, and watching Itachi be himself, it was finally time to get ready.

"Itachi, can you do my hair?" I walk out of the bathroom in the black dress and wet hair.

"Sure thing sugah pie!" I cringe at the ridiculous name. I watch in the mirror as Itachi curls my hair with precision. Each curl was intricate and well done. Itachi starts to braid the curls into a fish tail braid when Sasuke comes in.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see that you were in here." A blush creeps on my cheeks and Itachi finishes the braid.

I quickly apply make-up very lightly to keep the brightness of my eyes and walk out of the bathroom, amazed at how marvelous Sasuke looks in a dress shirt. Make that, a black dress shirt with a red bow tie.

"What do you have behind your back?" I motion to his arms.

"Oh, just, something to go with your dress." He takes out a corsage from behind. It was pink and red and just beautiful.

"Sasuke...wow, this is..." I watch as he puts the corsage onto my wrist.

* * *

**_A/N: Look, I know, I've neglected you guys. I deserve my punishment. It was just so hard to write this chapter and i have no idea why. Sadly the next chapter is the last. But it will be the longest! I really want to thank those who have reviewed and favorited this as well as add this on their alerts. It really means a lot to me. Please look on my profile to see what else is coming up on my list of stories :) trust me I already have plenty of ideas_**


	8. Homecoming on the New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto in anyway. Nor do I own Marina and The Diamonds and her song "Homewrecker" or Keane and their song "Somewhere Only We Know"**

_thoughts_

_**inner thoughts**_

**song**

* * *

Itachi takes us into the truck and drives us to the school. When we exit the vehicle, I look at the decorations. Lights are strung around the entrance and little arcs. A line of students form. I look for a short blonde and his date.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Duck-butt!" I grab Sasuke's hand and take him to Naruto. "Heh, you don't look bad bastard." I watch Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Sai, you actually don't look like a di-" _**Ck. **__Thanks for finishing for me._

"You actually look nice today." I roll my own eyes and punch him lightly in the arm. _Wow, an actual compliment. __**Nah, I still think he's pulling our leg.**__ He probably is._

"Let's get this party started!" Naruto punches his fist into the air, kind of like when Bender gets on the football field after getting the 'Princess' Claire. Everyone laughs and we all push our way into the gym.

They gym was more beautiful than the outside. Sure it was a little overdone, considering these decorations could be used for Prom, but it was still amusing. There were hanging lights, it reminded me of faeries and magic. It had a kind of romantic setting. I was just waiting for Prince Charming to come in the gym with his steed and whisk me away._** Girl, please. You have your prince.**__ Really? Who! __**Are you trying to be an idiot...?**__ Oh, you mean Sasuke. __**Duh numnuts!**_

**Girls and their curls and their gourmet vomit**

**Boys and their toys and their six inch rockets**

**We're all very lovely 'til we get to know each other**

**As we stop becoming friends and we start becoming lovers**

I watch Naruto and Sai grind on each other. _Well, that's hot...__** I completely agree.**__ For once we agree on something. __**We actually agree on a lot, you are just in denial.**_

**And I don't belong to anyone  
They call me Homewrecker**

**Homewrecker (I'm only happy when I'm on the run)**

**They call me Homewrecker**

**Homewrecker (I broke a million hearts just for fun)**

**They call me Homewrecker**

**Homewrecker (I'm only happy when I'm on the run)**

**They call me Homewrecker**

**Homewrecker (I broke a million hearts just for fun)**

Sasuke takes my hand and we dance like goofs in the peanut gallery. We were making waves with our arms. I glance at Sasuke briefly before blushing in the dark. _I think I saw a smile.__** A good to honest one?**__ Yeah!__** Well, I guess it's time fore me to go then.**__ What are you talking about?_

**I'm only happy when I'm on the run**

**I break a million hearts just for fun**

**I don't belong to anyone  
I guess you could say that my life's a mess**

**But I'm still looking pretty in this dress**

**I'm the image of deception  
When everything is life and death**

**You may feel like there's nothing left**

**Instead of love and trust and laughter**

**What you get is happy never after**

**But deep down all you want is love**

**The pure kind we all dream of**

**But we cannot escape the past**

**So you and I will never last  
'cause I'm a Homewrecker**

**Homewrecker  
**

When the song ends I smile a toothy grin as Sasuke takes me to a table. At the table, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto and Sai all joke around. It was nice to see everyone smile and laugh. Not that anything bad happened, it was just nice to see smiles. Ino gives me a knowing wink and smirks. I roll my eyes and sit next to Hinata.

"H-Hey Sakura-chan. How a-are you?" I 'yawn' and put my left arm over her shoulders. I watch a blush creep up her neck.

"I'm doing just fine." I chuckle silently as Hinata's blush deepens. "I'm just joking." I remove my arm and put my other arm around Sasuke. "You on the other hand, I'm not." _W-Wait...since when did I do this? Hello?_

"Well, that's okay with me." Sasuke winks and I practically melt on the inside. _What the hell?_ I give him a smirk in return, I hear Kiba whistle.

"I knew you two were going out." I glare at Kiba and threaten him with a fist. "What? It's clearly obvious. Just pre-"

"Sasuke-kuuuuuunnnnn!" I was pushed to the side and my face lands on Hinata's lap. Talk about awkward position.

"Sasuke-kuuuun. Why are you with this whore? You should be with me!" That obnoxious screech of a voice can only belong to one person.

"Damn it Karin, can't you just keep your hands to yourself? I'm pretty sure that 'Sasuke-kun' doesn't want to be molested." I stand up stalking up to Karin, my hands twitching to slap her across the face.

"Ew. Listen forehead, Sasuke doesn't like freaks." This made my blood boil to the point where I have no self control, but somehow I was able to calm down quickly. I smirk and place my hand on her cheek. _Ew..._

"Why do you think he isn't going after you?" Karin's face is a mixture of rage and shock. I watch her storm off in the other direction and I drop to the floor in a giggle fit. "The look on her face. P-Priceless!" I say between laughs. I feel a hand on the top of my head and I stop. I look up into Sasuke's eyes and feel as if I'm in a trance.

"You want to dance?" I nod as he takes my hand and pulls me up. A slow song starts to play. It's one of my favorites.

**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
**

I rest my hands behind his neck, his hands on my waist. We start swaying slowly. Other couples start to join us on the dance floor. Colorful lights spiral around the dancing couples.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**I came across a fallen tree**  
**I felt the branches of it looking at me**  
**Is this the place we used to love?**  
**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of**?

I feel heated glares on my back, knowing it's from the fan-girls that never even had a chance with Sasuke._ Wait, did I just say that I have game?_

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**  
**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
**This could be the end of everything**  
**So why don't we go**  
**Somewhere only we know?**

"Just ignore them. They're just jealous." I look up into Sasuke's eyes and melt in his arms. He gives me a smile, a genuine smile and I rest my head on his chest.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**  
**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
**This could be the end of everything**  
**So why don't we go**  
**So why don't we go**

**This could be the end of everything**  
**So why don't we go**  
**Somewhere only we know?**  
**Somewhere only we know**

**This could be the end of everything,**  
**So why don't we go,**  
**Somewhere only we know,**  
**Somewhere only we know,**  
**Somewhere only we know.**

When the song ends, we just stay like that into the next song. "You know, this isn't a slow song right?" I feel his chin on top of my head.

"I know." The vibrations in his chest give me butterflies. The best part of swaying slowly with Sasuke to a fast pace song, is the fact the song is "Smack That".

I bite my lower lip and try to repress the urge to plant my lips on his. I feel something soft on my forehead, I blush when I realize it's Sasuke's lips!

"Hey Sakura, dance with me!" I look over to Shikamaru and sheepishly grin while trying not to be obvious in pointing to Sasuke. I watch him roll his eyes at me. "Hey Uchiha, is it alright if I dance with Sakura?" I feel a dark aura emanate off of Sasuke. "Don't worry, we'll only dance like idiots." I feel Sasuke sigh and lets go of me.

"Well, this was better than what went on in my head." Shikamaru just laughs and we start 'mowing the lawn' as Eminem bursts into a rap. I look up at Shikamaru only to find his attention on someone else. I look in his line of direction and instantly know what to do. "You know, I could help you."

"Huh?" Shikmaru brings his attention to me, obviously not knowing what I said.

"I said, that I could help you. You know, to get Ino?" If I did not know, I would miss the blush upon his features. "Listen, just walk up to her and ask her to dance." As he gives me a dumbfound look, I roll my eyes and push him towards her. I watch them collide into each other. Shikamaru rubs the back of my neck and Ino's face lights up. They start dancing with big smiles on their faces, that is, until Ino plants one on his cheek!

Feeling accomplished, I walk off the dance floor, getting some air from the girls practically in heat. I notice Sasuke leaning on one of the double doors that lead outside. The look on his face nearly tears me apart. I nonchalantly walk over and nudge him in the arm.

"Hey." His onyx eyes look into my emerald ones, holding an unreadable emotion. "You alright?" The only thing I get is a curt nod. I bite the inside of my lower lip, looking at the floor._ What am I doing?_

"Sakura..." I feel his fingers on my chin, making me look into his eyes. I search into his eyes to see if there's anything that I can read. Anything that I can grab onto emotionally. Fully knowing that I'm falling head over heels for this guy. Sasuke slowly leans in, closing his eyes. I lean in as well, craving those lips that taunt me.

Our lips crash into one another, warmth from this kiss washes over me. I feel his arms snake around my waist, my hands in his hair. I put forth my feelings into this one kiss, hoping that he feels the same. My heart pounds as he puts in the same amount of force into the kiss. I hear cries and whistles, I smirk into the kiss and Sasuke does as well. When we pull apart, catching out breaths, a large grin is on his face. I roll my eyes and playfully shove him.

"Sakura-chan's got game!" I laugh at Naruto's comment. I look into Sasuke's eyes taking his hand in mine. I squeeze his hand lightly, walking onto the dance floor.

"One last dance?" Sasuke smiles, giving me the okay. The last slow song of the night starts playing, we sway in the motion of the song. I rest my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me, as if he's afraid to let me go. My own arms snake around him, it's like we are hugging. I feel safe in his arms._ Safe and sound..._

* * *

"Sasuke, I had a lot of fun tonight." We were outside of my door. "Thanks." I give him a small smile before I turn to unlock the door.

"Wait Sakura..." Upon hearing his voice, I face him. "Would...you like...to be my girlfriend?" I blush like a mad woman.

"Yes." Sasuke's eyes light up and I kiss him one last time before I turn and unlock the door to get inside. I run up the stairs to watch him out of my window.

_Wow...** Yeah wow. **Where the hell have you been?** Watching you do something by yourself. By the way, I love what you did to that red-haired bitch!** Priceless right?** You know what? I'm going to stay and torture you now.** Damn it all..._

I roll my eyes and plop myself on my bed and fall asleep. Dreaming of the one man who has stolen my heart. _**Sasuke-kun.** Damn it! I thought we agreed to never use that!_

* * *

**_A/N: Wow, this story has come a long way. Thank you all for the support. I am very happy that this was my first COMPLETED multi-chapter fic! Again, I thank you all for the reviews, the alerts and the favoriting, without you, I probably would have ended the story! D: But thank goodness I didn't._**


End file.
